


Hot Chocolate

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that the way someone drank hot chocolate could have such consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr after a prompt from georgieporgiepuddingandpie. 
> 
> It's fluffy, but I hope you find it sweet rather than sickly.

It was all the fault of the hot chocolate. Daichi’s hot chocolate, to be exact. His hot chocolate, with whipped cream, marshmallows and cocoa sprinkled on the top, which he never consumed in the way most people did. Or rather he never consumed it in the way Suga did.

They were sitting in Daichi’s kitchen, killing time before practise. It was a cold day, and Daichi had decided the pair of them needed hot chocolate to fortify them before they set off on the trek to school. After heating the milk (carefully so it wouldn’t scald) mixing in the cocoa powder (adding some sugar to Suga’s mug) and emptying a can of squirty cream into both mugs, he set his concoctions on the table in front of his boyfriend.

Suga, faced with such a monstrous creation, brought down the mountain of cream with the aid of a teaspoon. It added to the pleasure, he told Daichi, because he could savour each spoonful. “You should try it,” he suggested. “Instead of wearing it.”

“But I like drinking my chocolate while it’s hot, and not luke-warm, which it would be if I took as long as you do,” Daichi explained as he took a sip, then another, and licked the cream off his lips.

“You’ve missed a bit,” Suga said, handing over his napkin.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t nag,” muttered Daichi. “We’ll be late.”

Suga smirked.“Because blobs of cream on your chin only add to your authority as captain.”  He picked up another napkin and wiped Daichi’s face. “That’s better.”

“Thanks, Mom,” replied Daichi, then grinning, he trapped Suga’s hand in his, placed a kiss in his palm and drew him closer.

“Thought you were worried we were going to be late,” Suga murmured.

***

After an exhilarating practise, they were eager to be in the warm somewhere, but not quite ready to go home. High on exercise and the knowledge that the team were in exceptional shape, both Suga and Daichi were in fooling around mode, reverting to elementary school behaviour when they thought no one was looking.

Shimizu sighed, when for the third time Suga bounced a ball off Daichi’s back, ducking behind her when Daichi tried to retaliate. She hadn’t had to be around for practise, but had turned up anyway, helping set up, tossing balls when necessary and filling up water bottles with Yachi.

In the changing room, Asahi was tying up his hair – not too tight – but arranging the strap before he pulled on his sweater and thick winter jacket.

“Uh, anyone fancy coffee?” he muttered. “Only I forgot my keys and my parents won’t be home for an hour at least.”

“You could break in,” Suga suggested innocently. “Squeeze through the bathroom window, or something.”

“He’ll get stuck,” teased Daichi. “And then the police would take one look at his face and arrest him for looking so badass.”

 “Leave him alone,” Shimizu scolded as Asahi faltered.  She smiled slightly at him. “I’d like a coffee. We can leave the idiots to lock up.”

“Oy, we’re not idiots!” Daichi protested.

“We promise to behave!” Suga called after them.

“We’ll be at the Foothill Store!” Shimizu called back. “What are you drinking?”

“Hot chocolate,” they both said in unison.

“AND LOTS OF CREAM!” yelled Daichi.

It didn’t take long after that. Huddling into winter jackets, scarves and gloves, they locked the gym and scurried towards the Foothill Store. Coach Ukai wasn’t working, having sloped off suspiciously early from practise, saying he had a business meeting. (But as Suga whispered to Daichi, not many business meetings were conducted with a certain Wing Spiker’s sister, who he’d spied on her motorbike just before Ukai-san left.) Instead his mother was working, a sour expression on her face when she saw them, only mollified when Daichi ordered pork buns and melonpan.

“You were quick,” Shimizu said.

“You’d done most of it,” Suga replied. He pulled out a seat, sitting next to her, leaving Daichi to sit opposite, alongside Asahi.

“Have you calmed down?” she murmured. “Only Ukai-san’s mother isn’t looking happy. I think she blames us for leading her son astray, so it would be as well if the pair of you were sensible for a while.”

“Your drinks!” Ukai’s mother placed a tray on the table, handing out two steaming mugs of coffee and two of hot chocolate. Hot chocolate that was piled mountainously high with cream and marshmallows.

The four inclined their heads, murmuring thanks, waiting for her to leave before continuing their conversation.

Suga picked up a teaspoon and dipped it into the cream. “I’m calm now. She’s scary enough to deflate my spirits. That must be where Ukai-san gets it from.”

“You’re forgetting the old Coach,” growled Daichi, putting on a fierce expression. “How we survived that reign of terror, I don’t know. Ukai-san’s a pussycat in comparison.” 

He picked up his mug, scorning the spoon Suga had nudged towards him, and took a sip.

“You’ll get covered,” Suga scolded.

Daichi glared at him. It was a glare that said, ‘Not here. Not in front of them.’

“Sorry,” he mouthed, and continued to spoon cream into his mouth, finding the odd marshmallow in the foam. He turned to Shimizu and started to discuss an essay they were both working on. But even as Shimizu talked, he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to Daichi, watching as he swallowed more hot chocolate, waiting for him to put down the mug. Because until he saw how much of that cream had applied itself to Daichi’s face, he couldn’t relax.

“You can look over my outline, if you wish,” Shimizu said.

“Huh? Oh ... uh ... yes, that would be great.”

“I’ll email it when I get home,” she continued. “That way, you’ll-“

Daichi had put down the mug. Suga inhaled, peeking sideways to examine the damage. He was wiping his mouth, pointedly, Suga thought, with a napkin, removing every trace of cream from his lips. Blatantly ignoring Suga, Daichi turned sideways to talk to Asahi. It was his downfall.

Or rather their downfall.

Stuck to his cheek was a pink marshmallow. 

And he didn’t know. He can’t have known. Though how he didn’t know Suga couldn’t tell because he was sure if anything that globular was stuck to his face, he’d have known in an instant and removed it.

“Daichi...” he muttered.

He wasn’t listening. Without thinking, Suga raised his hand, intending to flick the marshmallow with his napkin. It would be quick and Shimizu, who was now talking to Asahi about a show they both liked, wasn’t looking their way.

Daichi could not complain. He wouldn’t. He’d ...

Suga leant across, touched Daichi’s cheek with his fingers, and brushed off the marshmallow. Perfection restored, he thought happily, and Daichi didn’t appear to have noticed.

Except ...

It must have been a reflex. Or some sort of instinct for, without even looking at him, Daichi cupped Suga’s hand, turned his face, and pouted one kiss in his palm.

Someone gasped. It took a moment or several to realise that it was he who’d gasped, and that gasp had alerted both Shimizu and Asahi. He tried to withdraw his hand, but Daichi appeared to have frozen. Their eyes met, and a helpless laugh welled inside of Suga.

It was the fault of the hot chocolate that was for sure.

And Daichi _still- not-letting-go-of-his-hand_.

“Guys, guys, this isn’t the time. It’s not sensible,” hissed Asahi, in alarm as he watched Ukai’s mother.

His words jolted them both. Daichi dropped Suga’s hand, just as Suga whipped it away.

“You ... uh ...” Daichi swallowed, sounding nervous as his eyes flicked from Asahi, to Shimizu and then to Suga. “You don’t sound surprised.”

“That you’re a couple?” Shimizu smiled. “Of course we’re not surprised. We’re not idiots, you know?”

“Have we been that obvious?” Suga asked in horror, imagining the gossip in the changing room. What if it spread through the school? Or to the parents? And they stopped their kids playing volleyball. What if...

“You’re over-thinking,” Daichi muttered. “Stop.”

“No one else knows. Just me and Asahi-san, and that’s only because we know each other so well. ” Shimizu picked up Suga’s spoon, spearing it into his drink, before pooling some of the liquid and froth on her saucer. “We think you’re good together. Like hot chocolate and cream. A perfect combination.”

 


End file.
